It is common for firefighters and other emergency workers to wear a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) having an air tank that is carried on the back of the firefighter by a harness that will typically include shoulder straps and a waist strap worn over the coat of their turnout gear. It is also common for firefighters to wear a climbing or fall protection harness over the pants of their turnout gear. One problem that can occasionally occur is wear in the portions of the protective coat or pants that underlie and support the harnesses due to the weight and rubbing of the straps of the harness. This is particularly a problem with the moisture barrier liners of such garments, which do not have the same durability and/or wear resistance as the outer shell of the garment.